Latinos Unidos
by Laine-JK
Summary: ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser un latino? Nunca pensó que estar enamorado, le causaría grandes problemas con sus hermanos. " UsxMex. Leve MéxicoxVenezuela."


_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**__ (¡Si lo fuera, los latinos habrían aparecido ya!) _

_Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron sus Reviews en mi primer fic… ¡Me motivaron a seguir! Y esto salió un día, cuando vi el noticiero, mucho tiempo antes –a penas me acordé xD- y ahora me dije: "¿De verdad nos hemos separado tanto?" Así que… Aquí lo tienen…_

_Enjoy! _

_~O~O~O~O~_

Todos los problemas le habían llevado a un solo camino… Debía arreglar las cosas. Y sin saber cómo pasó, estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Venezuela.

Tocó la puerta tres veces pues sabía que su hermana era algo enojona y si tocaba más de la cuenta, su hermana saldría enojada de casa y no arreglaría nada.

Escuchó un ligero taconeo y Venezuela salió, sus ojos se veían cansados y estaba despeinada.

Formuló su pregunta antes de halar pues si no sabía que decir, Venezuela lo dejaría con la palabra en la boca y la nariz roja debido al impacto con la puerta cuando la cerrara en su cara.

¬ ¿Podemos hablar?

El temperamento de Carolina era algo fuerte, por lo que debía escoger palabras adecuadas, pero todo se fue al caño al notar que le voz le temblaba.

Venezuela le miró de pies a cabeza, suspiró y le hizo un hueco para que pasara. México, al notar como su expresión cambiaba a una relajada, asintió más confiado y entró.

La casa de Venezuela era cálida, recordó como pasaban los días juntos. Con Colombia, Haití, Paraguay y Uruguay. Sonrió cariñosamente.

¬ ¿Qué quieres? – Habló Carolina al verlo sonreír – Estaba ocupada

México borró su sonrisa y suspiró

¬ Solo quiero hablar… ¿No puedo? Como en los viejos tiempos.

Venezuela notó el tono de voz de su hermano. Cuando hablaba tranquilamente y sin sus modismos, se notaba que era un tema serio y que él estaba siendo serio.

Sabía de lo que se trataba, era de un tema que México salió a relucir hace un par de días.

Venezuela suspiró, se sentó en un sofá que estaba frente a una pequeña mesa y le dio el ademán de que su hermano hiciera lo mismo. México asintió y la siguió al sofá. La venezolana se cruzó de piernas y pidió un poco de café a la gente de servicio que trabaja en su casa. Una vez que su pedido fue atendido. Habló finalmente.

¬ Escúchame bien y atentamente… - Dejó su taza en la mesa después de haberle dado un trago – No acepto su relación con el gringo… ¡Punto!

A México se le apareció un tic en el ojo… Así que ya sabía del tema. Suspiró y se dedicó a mirar a su hermana "mayor"

¬ No te pido que aceptes la relación… - Suspiró – Pedírtelo es como pedirle a Francia que deje de acosar a cualquier cosa que se mueva. Lo único que quiero… es saber… ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

¬ ¿No es obvio? – Venezuela lo encaró

¬ No, no lo es

Vene suspiró. Hacerle entender a México que esa relación con Estados Unidos no era buena, iba para largo.

¬ Como te lo explico… - Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió - ¡Te ha hecho daño! ¿No lo entiendes? Te ha quitado territorio alguno, te ha humillado después de eso. Prácticamente, te obligó a unirte a la segunda guerra mundial. ¡Está dañando a tu gente en su país! ¡Te está cobrando por ello!

Y siguió hablando… México dejó que Venezuela se desahogara… Tanto odio le tenía, que lo sacara de su pecho entonces.

¬ ¿De qué te enamoraste? ¿De una cara bonita? ¿De su poder? ¿Economía?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre le decían lo mismo? ¿Por qué todos los países simplemente veían lo que querían? Siempre veían los problemas que pasaban entre él y Estados Unidos, pero jamás veían lo bueno que pasaban entre ellos… No… Ni siquiera les importaba.

México se levantó con una sonrisa

¬ No, no fue nada de eso… - Levantó la mirada – Fue, porque a pesar de todo, él aceptó estar conmigo a pesar de sus miradas de odio y repulsión… Parece ser, que es el único que de verdad me quiere… Perdona por molestarte, Vene

Y salió de la casa de Venezuela, sabía que el tema había llegado a su fin… Ellos no lo aceptarían… No podía esperar más ni menos.

Ahora estaba en casa de su hermana Belice. Ella era como prima de Alfred y sabía el mismo tema que sus demás hermanos.

Se acostó quedando su cabeza en las piernas de su hermana…

¬ Las cosas con Alfred no fueron tan gratas – Comenzó Belice – Anunció su relación. *Papá Inglaterra lo aceptó rápido al igual que el primo Canadá. Sealand, Nueva Zelanda y Australia asimilaron la idea y asintieron. A India y Sudáfrica les dio igual. Los hermanos de papá… Bueno, no dijeron nada… No lo aceptaron, pero tampoco lo negaron.

¬ Le fue mejor – Suspiró México - ¿No se supone regresaría contigo?

¬ ¡Ahí está el dilema! – Belice suspiró – Se quedó a discutir con el tío Escocia

Cerró los ojos… ¿Por qué a los demás países les costaba tanto aceptar su relación? No le decía nada a España porque sabía su reacción… Pronto se lo diría, si es que no pasaba nada malo antes.

~O~

Sentados en el pasto, espalda con espalda y compartiendo una bolsa de papitas, uno de ellos habló:

¬ Me pregunto si hice bien… - Luego rió causando la confusión del otro – De hecho no… Sabía que algo así pasaría después de todo

¬ _Alex_…

¬ "_Latinos unidos… Jamás serán vencidos_" ¿Cuándo dejé de ser latino?

~O~

*Le había gritado, no solo a él, si no a sus hermanos… A todos… A Chile, Argentina, Cuba, Guatemala, los pequeños Uruguay y Paraguay… a Venezuela…

"_¬ ¡Te harás daño!"_

"_¬ ¡Ustedes hacen el daño!"_

"_¬ ¡Intentamos protegerte!"_

"_¬ ¡No necesito su protección!"_

Habían peleado, como cuando eran niños. Se sintió como un niño, peleando con su madre por un simple caramelo. Al último grito, agachó la mirada y pronunció.

"_¬ Ya estarán contentos_"

Se giró sobre la punta de la planta del pie y salió del salón de la casa de Venezuela con un portazo. España se sintió mal desde que escuchó el silencio de su ex-hermano, mientras que los demás se sintieron mal al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta… ¿Habían hecho bien? ¿Pelear con México?

¡Todo lo había ocasionado Estados Unidos!

O al menos eso pensaban lo latinos, en especial… Venezuela y Cuba.

~O~

¬ _Mexico_!

El aludido se giró y sonrió ante el canadiense que se acercaba a él

¬ ¿Qué pasa, Mat?

¬ ¿Has visto a mi hermano? No he sabido nada de él en 3 días

¬ ¡Ya conoces a Alfredo! – Rió – Debe andar en cada restaurante de comida rápida como la mayoría del tiempo.

El canadiense asintió. No muy seguro, pero lo hizo.

¬ Por cierto… - Eso detuvo el andar del mexicano - ¿Pasó algo entre tú y mi hermano?

Se quedó en silencio… ¿Le diría? ¿Le diría a Canadá que rompió con Estados Unidos, por sus hermanos? No, aún no era tiempo…

¬ No, nada… - Sonrió – De que te preocupas… Ahorita veremos a tu hermano en la sala… ¿O qué? ¿Crees que no vendrá a hacer sus estupideces?

Canadá asintió más convencido… Era cierto, nada impediría a Estados Unidos hacerse pasar por héroe ante todos los demás.

Ambos norteamericanos se encaminaron a la sala de juntas solo para encontrarse con las demás naciones susurrando entre sí.

¬ ¿Y ora? – Preguntó México acercándose al lado de Belice - ¿Qué pasó?

¬ Estados Unidos no vendrá – Contestó con simpleza – Dice que no se siente suficientemente héroe para dirigir la junta.

¡Eso no era bueno! ¡Algo tenía! Debía ser algo grave para no asistir a la junta mundial… ¿Pero que sería?

¬ ¿Por qué no vendrá tu noviecito? – Había preguntado Cuba

¬ No lo sé – Contestó con un tono de voz que apenas era escuchado – Ya no debería importarme

El tono de voz era bastante bajo, pero alcanzó a ser escuchado por Cuba quien se llevó una grandiosa sorpresa. ¿No decía amarlo? ¿Por qué ese cambió tan repentino?

¬ Supongo que iniciaremos sin él – Habló Alemania - ¿Alguien tiene algún problema?

Nadie habló, Alemania asintió y se dio por comenzada la reunión. México dirigió su mirada a los miembros de la sala.

Miró a Rusia, sonriente como siempre… Debía estar feliz por el ausentamiento de Estados Unidos. Cambió la vista a Inglaterra, estaba fijando su vista a la persona que dirigía la junta, pero lo más seguro era, que no dejaba de pensar en el norteamericano. Giró la cabeza para ver a Canadá, sin poner atención al frente, pasaba lo mismo que al inglés.

No lo negaría, estaba preocupado… Pero… Sí, era sencillamente su culpa.

¬ ¡México! – Gritó una voz al terminar la junta

El moreno buscó con la mirada a la persona que pronunció su nombre, hasta que la divisó y se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa.

¬ ¡Que pasó Vene! – Le sonrió como era su costumbre - ¿Vamos por algo de comer? Vamos que tengo hambre

¿Cómo? ¿Estaba feliz? ¿Por qué? ¿No estaría triste porque su lindo noviecito no estaba con él para comer?

¬ Pasemos el día juntos… ¡Como los hermanos que somos!

Algo definitivamente se traía el mexicano… Pero... ¿Qué era? Algo le estaba ocultando, era obvio que no se lo diría.

Primero a comer, luego al parque de la ciudad… Ella tenía que volver a su país, pero le agradaba que México la tratara como la reina que era.

Miró a su hermano.

Mirando el lago del parque sentado en una de las bancas que estaban precisamente enfrente del agua. Con una sonrisa cálida.

Su estancia en el parque se detuvo pues tenían que regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Ambos caminaban hacia el aeropuerto de _New York_ mientras un silencio incomodo inundaba su espacio. Venezuela agradeció el haber encontrado un taxi que los llevara rápidamente.

En lo que México veía la tabla de salidas, Venezuela se puso a pensar.

Quería terminar con su relación, quería a Alejandro solo para ella. A su lado como más que una hermana.

Era un deseo egoísta, pero estaba cansada de que México solo la viera como una más y que siempre pusiera al "gringo" antes.

Lo había ocultado… Ocultado su amor de entre los demás. ¿Qué le dirían si de algún momento, México llegara a aceptarla? Todos aceptaron la relación de Chile y Argentina; Perú y Bolivia; Paraguay y Uruguay… ¿Por qué no aceptarían la de ellos?

Bueno, no perdía nada intentando saber que sentía por ella. Sí se había olvidado del rubio por unos minutos, tal vez tenía oportunidad.

Aprovechando su distracción, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y le dio un beso como ninguno. México no reaccionaba, se había atontado por segundos, minutos… Hasta que algo en su cabeza hizo "click" y se separó de su hermana.

¬ No, Vene… Esto no puede ser

¬ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?! Es por el gringo ese… ¿Verdad?

¬ No… - Habló seriamente – Él ya no tiene nada que ver en esto… Somos hermanos, hay que apoyarnos

El vuelo de México fue adelantado en coincidencia. Se despidió de su hermana con un beso en la mejilla sin antes decirle:

¬ Terminé con Alfred hace tres días… solo por ustedes.

¿De verdad? ¿Había terminado con Estados Unidos… por ellos? ¿Por qué?

"_Somos hermanos, hay que apoyarnos_"

~O~

Todos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar lo que Carolina les había dicho y la culpa les llegó rápido al corazón.

Querían a México feliz al lado de la persona que amaba… Salió al revés… Alejandro ocultaba su tristeza tras una sonrisa. Así no lo querían.

¬ Nadie le pidió hacer eso… - Bufó Cuba

¬ ¿No? – Preguntó enojada Bolivia - ¡Fuimos nosotros! Indirectamente claro, pero fuimos…

¬ ¿Y ahora qué? – Dijo Brasil - ¿Lo dejaremos así?

Nadie habló… Querían arreglarlo, pero no sabían como ni cuando… más que nada, como…

¬ ¿Dónde están esos dos? – Preguntó Venezuela

¬ Tienen una junta ahora mismo – Dijo Guatemala - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

¬ Aceptarlo al final…

~O~

Reinaba un completo silencio, sus superiores se habían retirado de momento dejando a solas a México y Estados Unidos, que claro… No se hablaban, ni miraban.

¬ ¿Por qué faltaste a la junta _wey_? – Preguntó México tratando de suavizar el ambiente

¬ _Sick… You know_…

¬ ¿A poco? ¿Neta? – Luego frunció el ceño – Dime… ¿Por qué faltaste?

¬ Ya te dije… Estaba enfermo

México pensaba gritarle, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una Venezuela… ¿Preocupada? ¿Enojada?... ¿Arrepentida?

¬ Alejandro… Lo siento… ¿Sí? ¡Ya lo dije! – Desvió la mirada sonrojada – No debí presionarte tanto frente a España… eso no es lo que hace una hermana, sólo que… Estaba celosa… Pensé que si estabas al lado de Estados Unidos, te olvidarías de mí… De nosotros.

México sonrió conmovido, realmente no pensó que su hermana lo dijera… Solía ser cerrada, y que confesara todo… Le llevó una gran sorpresa. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a abrazar a Venezuela…

¬ No seas mensa… Y ni se te ocurra volver a pensarlo… Ustedes son mi prioridad.

Venezuela abrazó totalmente a México, a pesar de amarlo más que a una hermana, él no sentía lo mismo… Se conformaba con estar a su lado todos los días, mirando la hermosa sonrisa de su hermano.

Total… México y Estados Unidos regresaron y aunque a sus hermanos les costó aceptarlo… Lo hicieron.

¬ Somos hermanos y hay que apoyarnos

Esa frase tenía un mensaje oculto y se descifraba cuando menos te dabas cuenta, incluso en las situaciones más adversas.

"_¡Latinos Unidos jamás serán vencidos!"_

Esa otra también tenía mucha razón.

_~O~O~O~O~_

_Aquí lo tienen…_

_*Le puse que Iggy era el "papá" de Belice, porque leí por ahí… Belice fue más colonia británica que española. Creo que ni siquiera fue oficialmente colonia de España._

_*Ya se debieron de dar cuenta, pero si no –Lo cual dudo- a quien me dirijo como "Le había gritado" es a papi España. Pobrecito_

_Bien, espero les haya gustado y déjenme un review positivo._

_Por cierto, recién empecé un ArthurxLectora que incluye FelicianoxLectora –Pobre Feli, lo dejan solo-. Al final, se hará una votación para ver con que europeo se quedarán. Espero subir el primer capítulo pronto._

_Se despide Karina._


End file.
